snlfandomcom-20200215-history
Appalachian Emergency Room
Appalachian Emergency Room is a recurring sketch on Saturday Night Live that debuted on January 10, 2004 and draws on redneck stereotypes. Recurring characters * The emergency room receptionist (Seth Meyers in a blond mullet wig) has appeared in every sketch so far. He simply sits at the desk and plays the straight man to the other characters. He is also portrayed as relatively articulate and intelligent. On the Matt Dillon/Arctic Monkeys episode, the receptionist's name is revealed to be Nerod. * Willie Tater (Fred Armisen) only appeared in two installments of Appalachian Emergency Room: on the Liam Neeson/Modest Mouse episode he comes in with an ice pack on his crotch, explaining that his penis slipped into a deep fryer while he was making breakfast; and on the Lindsay Lohan/Coldplay episode he has an ice pack on his face after playing "Star Wars" with his brother, using curling irons as light sabers. * Mrs. Denmont (Maya Rudolph) and her son Jake (Kenan Thompson) have appeared in the majority of the sketches. The first time Rudolph's character was shown was in the Ben Affleck/N.E.R.D episode in Season 29. In that episode, she was not called Mrs. Denmont, her son was a white boy with a mullet instead of Kenan Thompson's Jake character, and she came in with a tampon machine stuck to her hand (revealing that she got it stuck while trying to fish out the tampon when the machine ate her quarter). It wasn't until the episode hosted by Snoop Dogg (also in season 29) that Maya Rudolph's character be paired up with Kenan's Jake character and that she be known as Mrs. Denmont. Strangely enough, in the Matt Dillon/Arctic Monkeys episode, Rudolph and Thompson play the same characters, but their names are changed. * Netty Bo Dance (Amy Poehler) and Percy Bo Dance (Darrell Hammond), elderly tenants of a trailer park, appear in every sketch so far. Percy always explains an injury he sustained from his druggie son (played by Neil Young in the Jack Black/Neil Young episode, but was never shown before that episode and hasn't been shown since). Netty Bo Dance has a very slow, humorous shuffle-walk, and frequently declares that she will keep the hospital gown as a dress. * Tyler (Chris Parnell) is perhaps the most well-known character from the Appalachian Emergency Room. Every sketch, Tyler walks in and the receptionist asks, "What is it this time, Tyler?" Tyler proceeds to explain how some implausible object has wedged its way into his anus (although in the Jack Black/Neil Young episode, Tyler actually has a gift-wrapped watermelon stuck to his penis). In the Ben Affleck/N.E.R.D episode, Tyler explains that it is a canister of Axe Body Spray, and that if he moves in a certain way, he "can still make it spray." Episodes featuring Appalachian Emergency Room * January 10, 2004: host Jennifer Aniston as Taytay Phillips, a pregnant woman brought in after she fell on a toilet seat. * March 13, 2004: host Ben Affleck as Rusty Kofich, a trucker whose ferret bit him in the crotch while he fed his ferrets naked * May 8, 2004: host Snoop Dogg as Booker Fricky, a man who injured his arm while going down a pool slide * November 13, 2004: host Liam Neeson as Marlon Weaver, a trucker who got seven hypodermic needles in his back after he and his fellow trucker (played by Rob Riggle) crashed their truck * May 21, 2005: host Lindsay Lohan as Jerakylnn Dubet, a high-school dropout searching for employment * December 17, 2005: host Jack Black as Sandy Joey Jefferson (a man dressed as Joseph as part of a live Nativity exhibit), Neil Young as Percy and Netty Bodance's oft-mentioned druggie son, and Johnny Knoxville as himself (who comes in with a 2x4 nailed to his crotch) * March 11, 2006: host Matt Dillon as Perdy Spotly, as a fast-talking con man who chats with the receptionist while his wife steals a car in the parking lot. Emergency Room, Appalachian Category:Recurring sketches